Last Day Of Winter
by Sufjan Tweedy
Summary: Remus Lupin y Nymphadora Tonks mantienen una conversación en un café común y corriente. Post HBP pero sin spoiler. One Shot


Yo no soy creadora de ningun personaje, éstos son propiedad de JK Rowling, ni de ningun fragmento de canción, las referencias las encuentras al final.

Un One-shot, algo largo, Tonks y Remus sostienen una conversación en un café londinense cualquiera, **esto se desarrolla después de HBP, pero no hay spoilers**, por ahí menciono algo acerca de un evento muy importante (es que si lo digo ya les digo el spoiler), pero no menciono nombres.

Aclaración: En el tercer acto, los pensamientos en itálicas son de Tonks.

Desde hace mucho quería escribir algo así, y hoy no podía dormir y me di a la tarea de hacerlo, a ver que tal quedó, a lo mejor demasiado malo, más de lo que suelo escribir, por el frío y el sueño, je. Disfrutenlo, espero reviews!

**

* * *

**

**Last Day of Winter**

**1.**

"…Aún no logro saber como me convencieron de hacer esto, qué caso tiene de todos modos, es como caminar en sobre un callejón sin salida, esto va a ninguna parte, es algo desconocido que me gana, que me empuja, como si me amenazaran con una espada para saltar por la borda... salté por la borda y ahora no puedo regresar al barco, así me siento, di un paso que no puedo borrar"

En medio de un café londinense estaba sentado Remus J. Lupin, se notaba con mirada cansada, su cabello cada día era más gris, las cicatrices en su rostro indicaban cuan difícil su vida había sido, vestido de pantalón café chocolate y un viejo saco café claro, a pesar de sus prendas viejas y remendadas, lucía pulcro, elegante; miraba el reloj en una pared, lleno de cochambre y mugre, pero aun funcional, eran 5 minutos pasados de las 5, con las manos entrelazadas sobre la mesa, vestida con un roído mantel de cuadros rojos y blancos, y sobre ella, un café a medio tomar, obscuro y cargado, junto a la taza de cerámica que solía ser blanca, ahora amarillenta por el uso, había un cenicero limpio y sin usar.

La gente entraba y salía del lugar, los muebles de madera y los manteles a cuadros daban ese aspecto tradicional, cálido, de algo conocido que te produce seguridad. Las luces eran tenues, suaves, eso producía más sombras de lo que debiera ser, por las ventanas desnudas se lograba ver a la gente siempre con prisa... siempre con un lugar al cual llegar.

"Es como si los envidiara, aunque no lo hago, tienen un destino todos los días, llegan a una casa donde los reciben amorosamente, se postran sobre un sillón cómodo a leer el periódico o llegan a ayudar a sus hijos con sus deberes, es una vida sencilla, pero es más de lo que yo puedo aspirar"

El radio se escuchaba desde la cocina del local, con interferencia y débilmente, voces que emanaban de una caja zumbante. Un mesero salió de la cocina y dejó la puerta abierta dejando escapar una canción proveniente del radio, proveniente de una voz desquebrajada que se oía triste y fatigada.

_Last night I dreamt  
__That somebody loved me  
__No hope, but no harm  
__Just another false alarm_

_Last night I felt  
real arms around me  
No hope, no harm  
Just another false alarm_

Se sorprendió al escuchar aquellas palabras, tan parecidas a él y a sus sueños más profundos, más sinceros, aquellos imposibles.

"Desde hace años he tenido ese mismo sueño recurrente, donde sueño a alguien sin rostro que es capaz de amarme, que se arriesga a hacerlo, no puedo ponerle rostro aún, pero me hace inmensamente feliz... feliz como hace mucho no lo soy, en mi sueño puedo sentir con claridad como mis pulmones se llenan de aire y el aroma es de esa persona, un aroma que tampoco puedo identificar, y siento sus brazos a mi alrededor y siento como estrujo a esa persona contra mi cuerpo... después despierto y me doy cuenta de eso, era sólo otra falsa alarma, un sueño... y nada más"

Su mirada, fija en el cenicero de cristal cambió abruptamente para darle otro vistazo al reloj, las manecillas seguían avanzando, se comenzaba a desesperar.

"De todos modos, no tengo un lugar a dónde ir, qué más da si llega o no, no puedo decir que desperdicié tiempo valioso, pues mentiría, mi tiempo no es valioso, lo paso sin hacer nada, esperando, sólo eso, no sé que espero ni si lo que espero será algo bueno, pero espero. Siento como si mi corazón se congelara, como si cayera en espiral, pero aun así, me quedan fuerzas de seguir esperando... esperando algo incierto, espero, tal vez, que la vida acabe o espero, tal vez, a esa persona sin rostro de mis sueños, que por fin muestre su cara... que por fin me haga feliz como lo hace en mi sueño"

No pudo ocultar su aburrimiento, levantó sus ojos ojerosos al techo, parecían adormilados, cansados, tristes, pero había decidido seguir esperando ahí, sin moverse, cómo lo hacía en la vida.

Recorrió el lugar con la mirada por primera vez desde que había llegado, algunos cuadros adornaban las paredes, paisajes diurnos en su mayoría, pero ahí estaba, justo del otro lado del lugar, un cuadro que presentaba una colina y sobre ella, una luna redonda y plateada, una luna llena. Sintió una punzada en el corazón, apartó la mirada velozmente como si se tratara de una escena desagradable, cerró los ojos por un instante.

"Y ahí está, hasta en cuadros anónimos colgados en la galería menos convencional. Tal vez así estaba escrito, que yo fuera así, que yo sufriera con esto... lo que más me perturba, lo que más me fastidia, es el hecho de que seré así para siempre, siempre es una palabra absoluta, infinita, que esto me priva de llevar una vida más o menos normal... sí, estoy completamente solo, porque ese es mi deseo, temo hacer daño a las personas que quiero, por eso me alejo, por eso me conformo con ser un espectador, por eso es mejor que lo que comencé hoy le de fin"

**2.**

"...Siempre tarde, siempre me propongo salir con minutos de anticipación y algo pasa, el trabajo, mis amigos... algo, algo no me permite ser puntual, creo que ya debería estar acostumbrada, pero él no está acostumbrado a mis impuntualidades, tengo que correr para llegar, por eso me tienen en ese concepto, siempre con prisa, siempre moviéndome, siempre cambiando, no es que esté errada esa visión de mi, pero soy más que mil colores en mi cabello y la única persona que me interesa que sepa eso, es renuente a saberlo"

Las calles de Londres estaban repletas de gente, Nymphadora Tonks, o simplemente Tonks iba con prisa, vestida de forma totalmente casual, mezclilla en su pantalón, una playera blanca con estampado verde: "Surfer Rosa" decía con letras intrincadas, finalmente una chaqueta negra con vivos rosas, ese día había escogido uno de sus colores favoritos, rosa chicle, para su cabello. Caminaba pero después comenzó a correr, el aire frío le lastimaba la cara y después de unos momentos se sintió fatigada, pero no detuvo su carrera, como si su destino fuera vital, como si le urgiera llegar en ese preciso instante.

"Debe estar desesperado ya, le pido demasiado, él era el que se negaba a todo esto, lo convencí... o convencimos de que tratara, y le fallo a la primera. No sé por qué él, no sé por qué soy tan torpe como para enamorarme en medio de una guerra, no sé por qué todos parecen felices de que pase algo entre nosotros, tal vez por todo lo que ha pasado últimamente, quieren ver algo de amor en medio del caos, pero no es por ellos... es por mi que quiero ver algo de amor en medio del caos, quiero que él sea capaz de profesarme un amor tan grande como el que yo estoy dispuesta a profesarle"

Siguió corriendo, doblando esquinas peligrosamente, chocando un par de veces con otros peatones. Esa tarde su cabello era largo y éste le ondulaba tras ella como cola de cometa mientras trataba de respirar por la nariz para fatigarse menos.

"Debo confesar que siento miedo de lo que pueda llegar a pasar... en la guerra y en la vida, pero estar con él, que ha sufrido tanto, me hace creer que mis temores son minúsculos, son irrelevantes, él ha tenido que lidiar con eso y ha sobrevivido, yo tal vez no sería capaz de vivir así, yo soy demasiado débil"

Un semáforo por fin logró frenarla, un montón de gente se acumuló ante el paso de cebra, atrás estaba una tienda de aparatos electrónicos, en el aparados, filas de televisores proyectaban imágenes que captaron su atención.

La escena era indiscutiblemente bella, un hombre mayor, canoso, de mirada triste, decía algo al oído de una jovencita rubia y de rostro redondo, la chica sonreía y se besaban, parecía que era la primera vez que se besaban pero que se habían amado desde mucho antes, parecía que ambos nadaban en profunda soledad y que se acompañaban en su soledad mutua.

Se quedó un momento hipnotizada por la hermosa escena cuando se dio cuenta que la gente ya avanzaba, entonces tuvo que dejar de mirar para volver a emprender su carrera.

"Sé que la mayoría creería que él tiene razón, que es demasiado viejo, demasiado pobre y demasiado peligroso para mi, pero si no me importa no debería importarle a nadie más, soy capaz de quererlo así, soy capaz de comprenderlo y amarlo, tengo la extraña sensación de que encontrar a alguien como yo, con esa capacidad, es una tarea imposible, pero él se sigue mostrando renuente... eso me lastima¿y qué hago cuando me siento triste o herida? hago una broma, digo algo gracioso, en el momento creo que eso me sana... pero a veces no es así..."

Cada vez se sentía más cansada pero cada vez corría más rápido, el viento frío lastimaba sus oídos que comenzaban a doler, pero ni eso ni nada la detuvo. Corrió por calles llenas de gente y por error vio su rostro reflejado en un aparador. Su cabello rosa destacaba de entre toda la gris gente, aburrida y sin identidad, hasta que vio su reflejo se dio cuenta de que tan diferente era.

"La gente suele verme de modo extraño, como si fuera un extraño animal, curioso y divertido, pero no, no lo hago para llamar la atención, lo hago porque no me sentiría cómoda siendo una más, igual a todas, qué caso tendría ser así. Él es tan discreto, prudente, callado, mesurado... y yo, una chiquilla impertinente, escandalosa, de cabello multicolor. Somos tan diferentes"

**3. **

Ella pronto pudo ver a lo lejos el lugar de la cita y corrió aun más fuerte, aunque sus piernas parecían que en cualquier momento la abandonaría y desfallecería irremediablemente. Pero cuando menos se dio cuenta, estaba ante la puerta de cristal.

Empujó la puerta, no se abría, comenzó a sentirse desesperada cuando notó que decía "jale", entonces, riendo para si misma, jaló la puerta y entró. En la mesa menos especial, él se estaba poniendo de pie listo para irse.

Tonks se acercó - ¿ya te vas? – le preguntó, Remus de inmediato la miró y sonrió tímidamente.

- De ningún modo, aquí me quedo – dijo tomando asiento otra vez, ella se sentó frente a él. Por momentos hubo un silencio inquietante, sólo el sonido de las tazas chocando con los platos u otras tazas se escuchaba, un murmullo de voces era como un sonido desenfocado y sin importancia.

Ella sabía que tenía que disculparse por la tardanza antes de decir otra cosa – lo siento, tuve un trabajo en el Ministerio y creí que lo acabaría a tiempo, pero se prolongó y ya ves... – comenzó a decir como si las palabras salieran una tras otra.

Él la miró sin expresión – está bien, es comprensible -, finalmente dijo y tomó la taza frente a él entre sus manos, la agarró con fuerza y miró los residuos del café que hasta hace unos momentos estaba tomando.

"La primera vez que la vi me pareció una imprudencia que formara parte de la Orden, es una niña, pero después me enteré de que es una Auror, me sorprendí mucho, eso me dio confianza en sus poderes, sabía que si es Auror y la habían incluido en la Orden era por algo, no dudé más de su capacidad en la magia, pero si dudaba de su seriedad, mas nunca de su entrega a la causa"

"_La primera vez que lo vi me pareció el mago más común que jamás había conocido, aunque creo que desde el principio me gustó, las cicatrices en su rostro lo hacen inmensamente misterioso, mi primo me contó sobre sus habilidades, después pude verlas con mis propios ojos, un mago increíble indudablemente, tiempo después también me enteré de su mal, eso me impactó más que cualquier cosa en mucho tiempo, se veía como un hombre común, enfermizo y débil, pero ahora sé que es más fuerte que cualquiera de la Orden, no por sus poderes, sino por su capacidad de sobrellevar algo así"_

- Creo que debo ser el primero en hablar – Remus comenzó, su voz ronca tenía un todo de gravedad impregnado, ella lo miró con atención. – Esto... – él dijo haciendo un ademán con los brazos que indicaban totalidad – está mal, es peligroso, muy torpe de nuestra parte... -

Ella sabía que algo así iba a ser su conversación ese día – no entiendo – mintió.

La puerta de la cocina dejó escapar otra melodía, estridente y voraz, como un regaño a la humanidad, como una poesía obra de un poeta retorcido y lúgubre.

_In my dreams I was drowning my sorrows  
__but my sorrows they learned to swim_

Él se quedó un momento atento a la canción, su mirada se dirigió discretamente a la puerta de la cocina – no me siento listo, y estamos en medio de una guerra – dijo mientras clavaba sus ojos nuevamente en la chica frente a él.

- Entonces... – Tonks habló por primera vez con absoluta seriedad en su voz - ¿por qué me das señales confusas? -

Con voz seca, Remus se apresuró a contestar - No sé de qué hablas -

La chica sabía que no estaba equivocada, que él hacía eso – por ejemplo, cuando me tomaste de la mano en el funeral de... – pero fue interrumpida por el gesto de dolor que él dibujó inmediatamente – bueno, esa fue una señal – también a ella pronunciar aquel nombre le dolía.

Aún con aquel gesto de dolor, trató de sobreponerse y contestar – fue... la situación –

- Dijiste que lo intentaríamos -

- Digo muchas cosas -

- No quiero que esto suene como un ruego, pero tú lo dijiste... -

- Lo dije sin pensar -

- ¿Me mentiste? -

- Nunca haría eso... -

Ambos comenzaron a sentirse mareados, confundidos, como la conversación propia, no podían identificar quién decía qué. Guardaron silencio para acomodar todo eso dentro de sus cabezas.

"Dentro de mi siento lo mismo que ella siente por mi, pero debemos ser prudentes, no es una buena época para el amor, conmigo nunca es una buena época para eso de todos modos, odiaría herirla, físicamente o sentimentalmente, me odiaría por eso, nunca alguien había demostrado tener las agallas para amarme... eso debo admirárselo, pero a pesar de que mis sentimientos son los mismos, tengo que ser el que diga 'no' aquí"

"_Sé que muy dentro el siente algo por mi, porque me lo ha dicho, no directamente pero lo ha hecho de forma clara, creo entender su miedo, con todo lo que le pasa y eso, es incluso tierno, sé que tiene miedo de lastimar a sus seres queridos, sé que tiene miedo de lastimarme, pero qué no ve que con su negativa que hiere más, puedo... quiero ser esa persona en la que pueda apoyarse cada vez que caiga, esa persona que lo ayude a levantarse, esa persona que necesita tanto" _

Remus suspiró, aun las cosas eran borrosas dentro de su mente – Es que... – comenzaría a dar pretextos nuevamente.

- No - Tonks fue contundente – ahora me toca hablar a mi... – pausó para poder hablar con más serenidad – no te puedo obligar a nada, tú sabes lo que siento y sólo tú sabes lo que dentro de ti pasa, me cansa esta situación, te amo Remus, si ahora me dices no como respuesta, sé que pasará mucho tiempo para que te deje de amar pero lo intentaré... por mi bien, por nuestro bien... – la voz en la chica se tornaba cada palabra más triste.

Atónito, Remus guardó silencio sepulcral, ella se puso de pie, interpretó su silencio como un 'no' falto de sonido, más doloroso y más brutal. Tonks dio media vuelta para irse, sus ojos eran prisión insegura para las lágrimas que de ellos intentaban salir.

- Espera... – la ronca voz de Remus sonó suave, azul, aterciopelada.

Ella lo miró, aun se resistía a derramar aquellas inoportunas lágrimas. Al principio parecía que él diría otra cosa, pero la primera lágrima rodó por el rostro de Tonks, con un solo movimiento, suave pero rápido, él se puso de pie y se acercó a ella.

- No... – ahora no era una negativa, era una súplica – no llores, necesito que tú seas fuerte porque yo no lo soy – él dijo limpiando aquella lágrima con su dedo.

Se miraron a los ojos, el pequeño local era indiferente a la escena, el ruido no cesaba, las tazas chocando entre ellas, las voces con pláticas mundanas, la caja registradora abriéndose y cerrándose, los autos a fuera sonando sus cláxones desesperadamente, los niños riendo o llorando mientras sus padres los llevaban de la mano, el último pájaro aleteando antes de la noche. Y ellos se miraban. El silencio que antes fue un absurdo 'no' ahora se convertía en un instante mágico.

Desde la cocina, una nueva canción logró escabullirse para llegar a dónde estaban ellos.

_Wipe the tears from your eyes  
You know I need you to be strong  
And the day is as dark as the night is long_

Sonrieron en las sombras del obscuro café, por un instante ella creyó que era la primera vez que veía la sonrisa del hombre ante ella.

**Fin. **

* * *

**Referencias:  
**+ "Last Day of Winter" es una hermosa canción instrumental del grupo Pelican.  
+ La primera canción que Remus escucha que sale del radio de la cocina es "Last Night I Dreamt That Somebody Loved Me" del grupo inglés The Smiths.  
+ "Surfer Rosa" es un disco del grupo Pixies.  
+ La escena que Tonks ve en las televisiones es una escena de la película "Lost in Translation", aquí tenemos una incoherencia temporal, la película es del año 2004 y según la línea temporal Potter-niana mi historia está ubicada por ahí del 95, la incoherencia fue incluída a proposito y la película es una de las historias de amor más bellas que conozco.  
+ Las últimas canciones que se escuchan en el radio de la cocina son "Until The End Of The World" y "Ultraviolet" ambas del grupo irlandés U2.


End file.
